1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to automotive accessories and more particularly to sun visors which minimize sun glare in the control area of vehicles.
Vehicle sun visors provided as standard equipment in the control area of vehicles are generally satisfactory in reducing the glare of on coming headlights or to some extent the glare of sun reflection of sun rays off road surfaces or windshields of approaching or preceding vehicles through the windshield or vehicle front side glasses. However, these visors are of limited area and are not movable to occlude sun glare in areas of the windshield or door glasses not covered by the conventional sun visors.
This invention obviates the problem of sun glare through vehicle windshield or side glasses in an area of substantially 180.degree. with respect to the driver and front seat passenger.
2. Description of the prior art
Supplemental panels formed from transparent tinted material for minimizing sun or headlight glare are well known and have usually been attached to the conventional sun visor as a rider or temporarily attached to the inside surface of vehicle glass by a suction cup or the like to occlude sun or light glare into the control area.
While these tinted panels generally perform satisfactorily they have the disadvantage that they are limited in area of coverage and must be moved when the travel direction of the vehicle has changed with respect to the source of light.
This results in a distraction of the operator controlling the vehicle or, in some instances it is inconvenient for him to move such panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,161 discloses a pair of vehicle sun visors pivotally and swingably mounted about a common vertical support for movement in light shielding a forward windshield and a side front door glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,842 discloses a ceiling supported pull-down glare shield extending coextensive with the vertical inside dimension of a vehicle windshield which is temporarily fastened to the upper surface of the dash.
This invention obviates the above problems and is distinctive over the above patents by providing pull-down tinted film attached in piggy-back fashion to retractable conventional sun visors and additionally provide an auxiliary visor with a retractable pull-down tinted film which may be placed over the position of vehicle forward side windows.